


wedding bells were just alarms

by howellorhux



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M, Sad, Suicide, Wedding Night
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 08:13:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14397954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howellorhux/pseuds/howellorhux
Summary: one shot o tym, że przyjaciele też mogą złamać ci serce :)





	wedding bells were just alarms

_ “Friends can break your heart too, and I’m always tired but never of you.” _

 

Tego dnia słońce było zawieszone wysoko, wśród błękitnych przestworzy i swoim ciepłem otulało każdy zakątek uroczej okolicy. Jego promienie odbijały się od tafli niewielkiego jeziorka, które usytuowane było przy pomalowanej na biało altanie. W tle dało się słyszeć radosne okrzyki weselnych gości i głośną muzykę. Wszyscy tego dnia byli szczęśliwi. Wszyscy, oprócz Armitage'a Huxa. On siedział z dala od swawoli, skryty w cieniu altany, a w jego głowie wciąż niczym alarm pobrzmiewał dźwięk weselnych dzwonów. Czarną marynarkę miał narzuconą na ramiona, a w dłoni dzierżył wciąż tlącego się papierosa. Bez większego pośpiechu zaciągał się, pozwalając nikotynie przeniknąć do wnętrza swojego organizmu. Ze smugami dymu uciekały ostatki jego udawanej obojętności.

Z głębokiego zamyślenia wyrwał go chrzęst żwiru. Wziął głęboki wdech, chcąc powstrzymać napływające pod powieki łzy.

\- Hux! Tu jesteś, wszędzie cię szukałem.

\- Kylo - westchnął Hux, siląc się na uśmiech. - Co się stało?

\- Chciałem ci po prostu podziękować za twoją przemowę. Wszyscy goście byli zachwyceni. A dla mnie - przerwał na chwilę - to była najlepsza przemowa weselna, jaką w życiu usłyszałem!

\- Nie ma za co,  _ tak robią przyjaciele -  _ odparł gorzko.

Podniósłszy się na równe nogi, Hux poklepał przyjaciela po ramieniu. Ten natomiast w odwecie zmierzwił rudawe włosy i zaśmiał się pod nosem.

\- Zawsze wiedziałem, że będziesz najważniejszym mężczyzną w moim życiu.

\- Mówisz tak tylko dlatego, że jestem twoim świadkiem na ślubie. - w głosie Armitage'a dało się wyczuć nieco zgryźliwości, jednak starał się ukryć uczucia za uśmiechem.

\- Oczywiście, że tak. To największy zaszczyt jaki mógł cię spotkać.

Nie odpowiedział. Przez myśl jedynie przemknęło mu, że prawdziwym zaszczytem byłoby stanąć z nim na ślubnym kobiercu. Tak, Hux  _ kochał  _ Kylo Rena i bynajmniej nie była to miłość braterska. Wiedział o nim wszystko, akceptował jego wady i zalety. Znał jego lęki i marzenia. Godzinami mógł słuchać przyjemnego głosu, ze swobodą opowiadającego żarty.  Uwielbiał naśmiewać się z Rena, który potajemnie ocierał łzy podczas oglądania filmu “Buntownik bez powodu”. Kochał jak Kylo marszczył brwi, kiedy się złościł. Armitage Hux utwierdzony był w przekonaniu, że łączyło ich coś więcej niż przyjaźń. W swojej głowie wciąż odtwarzał ich pierwsze spotkanie; to jak Ren uczył go prowadzić samochód i ten jeden jedyny pocałunek, który ze sobą dzielili. 

Było to kilka lat wcześniej, podczas wyjazdu nad morze. Wszyscy siedzieli wtedy wokół płonącego jasno ogniska. W górę, ku gwiazdom uciekały z trzaskiem pojedyncze iskry, a ciepło znikało wraz z nocną bryzą. Byli młodzi i głupi, a jedyne co na ten czas się liczyło to dobra zabawa. Z tego powodu też postanowili rozegrać partię swojej ulubionej gry. Jak wszyscy w ich wieku grywali często w “Pytanie czy wyzwanie”. W końcu padło na bladego, ciemnowłosego chłopca. Z szerokim uśmiechem wybrał wyzwanie. Siedząca naprzeciw dziewczyna zamieszała kartki umiejscowione w słomianym kapeluszu i z dna wyjęła jedną z nich.

\- Pocałuj osobę siedzącą po twojej prawej stronie.

Tak się złożyło, że osobą siedzącą po prawicy Kylo był właśnie Hux. W oczach Rena, na widok przerażonego przyjaciela pojawiło się rozbawienie. Nie zastanawiając się dłużej nachylił się i zetknął ich usta. Armitage czuł zapach drogich perfum zmieszany z solą morską. Czuł też jak wszystkie cząstki jego ciała rozpadają się, aby ułożyć się od nowa. Wciąż z zamkniętymi oczami odsunął się od swojego najlepszego przyjaciela i wtedy zrozumiał jedno: musiał sprawić, że życie Kylo będzie najszczęśliwszym, jakie może mieć. To właśnie było najważniejszym priorytetem Huxa, przez kilka następnych lat. Aż do tego pięknego, czerwcowego dnia.

\- Hux? - Kylo spojrzał na niego z pewną ciekawością.

\- Tak?

\- Dlaczego się wtedy nie sprzeciwiłeś?

\- Wtedy, kiedy? - w jego głosie słychać było konsternację.

\- Gdy zadano pytanie, czy ktoś zgłasza sprzeciw małżeństwu.

\- Dlaczego miałbym to robić?

\- Bo mnie kochasz, prawda?

Rudowłosy mężczyzna z chłodnym wyrazem twarzy, długo ważył słowa, pozostawiając Kylo bez odpowiedzi. Rozejrzał się jeszcze raz, po czym utkwił swój wzrok w oddali. Sam nie wiedział do końca, czemu się powstrzymał. Może było to wyrazem tchórzostwa? A może “nie wypadało”? Armitage Hux wiedział jedno i tą prawdą postanowił podzielić się po raz ostatni ze swoim  _ najlepszym przyjacielem _ .

\- Wiesz Kylo, jeśli się kogoś kocha tak naprawdę, to zrobi się wszystko, byleby był szczęśliwy. Nawet jeśli to oznacza, że będzie szczęśliwy z kimś innym. A ja wiem, że ty jesteś szczęśliwy.

Wzdychając ciężko wyrzucił pozostałość papierosa. Jeszcze raz życzył dobrej zabawy i szczęścia na nowej drodze życia, a potem odszedł. Kylo jeszcze długo obserwował jak jego przyjaciel powolnym krokiem kierował się w stronę zachodzącego słońca. Ren nie wiedział, że kolejnego pożegnania nie będzie. Nie wiedział, że to ostatni zachód słońca, który ze sobą dzielą. Armitage Hux wykonał swoje zadanie i nie czuł się już potrzebny. Kylo Ren nie wiedział, że ich rozłąka będzie trwała już wiecznie. 


End file.
